La machine interdimensionelle
by Mitsuko-Jiyushi
Summary: Makiko et Kazumi sont 2 inventrices de génie et travaillent sur une machine interdimensionelle . Problème : elle n'y arrivent pas . Et pourtant , c'est une goutte de café qui va changer la donne et les propulser dans un manga connu de tous .
1. Chapter 1

_**LA MACHINE INTERDIMENSIONELLE**_

 **Préface :**

 **Hello mes petits , ceci est ma deuxième fiction que je publie et également la première sur Kuroshitsuji ! J'ai eu soudainement l'inspiration et j'ai donc décidé de me lancer sur cette histoire bien que j'en ai une autre en route ! Je compte la continuer activement étant donné que je n'ai plus aucun examen sur le dos -pleurs de joie - ! Bien évidemment , les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seul mes OC et l'idée sont à moi ! Si le début semble ressembler à d'autres fanfics , sachez que ce n'est que le hasard XS Bien ! Je vous laisse dévorer ce premier chapitre !**

Chapitre 1 : «Mais où sommes-nous ?! »

Cela faisait déjà 6 mois que nous travaillions sur cette machine ! Et notre délai expirait dans 3 semaines ! Nous étions dans la mouise et pas qu'un peu ! Nous avions pourtant toutes les données nécessaires , tous les calculs étaient corrects et pourtant… Impossible de démarrer cette satanée machine ! Grr… Tandis que je commençais à craqueler un stylo entre mes dents , je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule droite : il s'agissait de ma grande sœur , Kazumi . Elle était de petite taille , avait des cheveux blonds un peu court , des yeux verts comme l'émeraude , la peau métissée , une poitrine énorme… ~mais d'où sort-elle?!~ bref , un corps parfait outre le fait que c'était un vrai garçon manqué ! Quant à moi , j'étais un peu plus grande qu'elle ~une bonne tête he he he ~ , j'avais une longue chevelure noire aux reflets violacés , des yeux violets , le teint aussi bronzé qu'elle , une poitrine pas aussi énorme que la sienne et un corps normal … Bref, pour en revenir à notre récit , elle avait saisi mon épaule et me disait d'une voix douce :

\- Calme-toi Makiko… On trouvera bien la solution !

\- Grr… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Je n'étais franchement pas convaincue par ce qu'elle me disait , mais alors vraiment pas … Je me disait que ça n'allait jamais fonctionner et que le CSI (comité scientifique international) nous laisserait jamais entrer dans leurs rangs . Mine de rien , il s'agissait de créer un truc qui allait faire avancer l'humanité ou bien … La mener à sa destruction … Ce qui m'énervait par dessus tout , c'était le fait qu'à cause de cette tâche ingrate , je ne pouvais plus m'entraîner à l'art de manier le sabre !

\- Allez , Imotô-chan * ! Dans une semaine tout au plus , tu pourras recommencer à découper des tas de trucs !

\- ça se voit à ce point que je suis de mauvaise humeur… ?

-ha ha ha… ^^' Oui !

Elle se mit à me masser les épaules , ce qui me détendit sur le coup :

-Détends-toi et va prendre un café ! Me proposa-t-elle .

\- Très bien … soufflais-je en me levant et en allant dans la cuisine. Je t'en ramène ?

\- ouais !

Bien que cela ne se voit pas , ma sœur a un caractère vraiment marqué mais il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle est douce et gentille . Je préfère largement quand elle est comme ça ! Tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais faire marcher cette machine , ~oui elle m'obsède à un certain degré~ je me versais une tasse de café et en fit de même pour ma sœur . Je bus la moitié de la tasse d'un trait tout en marchant vers le laboratoire . En entrant , je voulus tendre la seconde tasse vers Kazumi mais accidentellement , je versais quelques gouttes du liquide sur le générateur , ce qui activa le portail instantanément . Ma sœur fut surprise par ce soudain rebondissement et se tourna vers moi , l'air … Je ne saurais pas vraiment le décrire :

\- Que…. Comment se fait-il que…. ?! QUOIII ?

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car le passage se mit soudainement à aspirer ce qu'il y avait autour , ma sœur inclus ! Je la vis disparaître dans le passage avec la plupart de nos plans , 2 de mes katanas , une mallette remplie d'outils et moi-même . Après ça , étrangement , plus rien ne fut aspiré après moi… C'était décidément étrange . Peut-être que le café à base de citrons importés de ce pays étrange… La… Slotavie* … N'était pas une très bonne idée . Je gardais ma sœur de vue , et tentait de me rapprocher d'elle par tous les moyens mais n'y arrivait pas . Le plus inquiétant était de savoir , où est-ce que nous allions atterrir et surtout de savoir comment les gens de cette dimension réagiraient en nous voyant .

\- KAZUMIIII !

\- MAKIKOOO !

Ouf , elle me répondait ! Elle n'avait pas fini assommée par les débris et semblait aller bien Maintenant , il nous restait plus qu'à attendre que le portail nous jette dans une dimension , quelle qu'elle soit !

 _-Sebastian ! Mais que sont ces tremblements ?!_

Mais Que… Je regardais Kazumi qui semblait avoir entendu la même chose que moi .

 _\- Je l'ignore monsieur … Mais il semble que ce ne soit pas de cause naturelle ._

« Monsieur » ?! Oh non… Dites-moi que c'est une blague…

 _\- CIEELOOUUU ! J'ai peur !_

 _\- Lâche-moi Elisabeth !_

J'avais bel et bien la confirmation : nous allions atterrir non seulement dans une dimension victorienne mais en plus dans un manga ?! Mais quelle poisse !

 **BAOUUUUM !**

Nous finîmes par atterrir au beau milieu d'un salon sous les regards choqués de plusieurs personnes . Saleté de portail… J'aurais à la limite préféré un monde futuriste et tout… Maintenant , je me retrouve dans un monde rempli de gens dangereux … Que j'adore . J'aime le danger par définition donc les gens dangereux sont pour moi une source de fascination ! Il n'empêche qu'ils sont surnaturels tandis que moi… Kazumi était un peu sonnée mais semblait avoir bien atterri . Après avoir récupéré toutes ses facultés motrices , la première chose qui lui venu à l'esprit fut d'aller voir si j'allais bien :

\- Tu n'as rien ?! Me demandait-elle en me secouant de toutes parts .

-Ouaaah… Je pourrais aller très bien si tu arrêtais de me secoueeeeeeer ! Articulais-je avec difficulté .

Soudain , j'entendis un raclement de gorge qui nous ramenèrent à la réalité . Nous étions en présence d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris cendres et aux yeux d'un bleu que j'aurais qualifié de magnifique s'il n'y régnait pas un air hautain , une fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui pleurait de peur et un bel homme habillé en queue-de-pie avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux qui étaient de couleur mi-rouge , mi-ambré . Bien évidemment , je les avaient tous trois reconnu mais je devais feindre l'ignorance pour éviter le plus de problèmes . Le plus jeune s'avança et nous toisa du regard avant de nous demander d'un ton méprisant :

\- Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans mon manoir ?

Ce ton ne me plaisait absolument pas et je dus me maîtriser pour ne pas l'étrangler .

\- Nous sommes Makiko et Kazumi Kamisoko et ce que nous venons faire ici… Eh bien … Je fis un sourire méprisant .

\- Cela ne te regarde pas , _petit ._

J'avais pris un risque en disant ça mais je ne pouvais pas retenir toute ma haine … Le majordome s'avança d'un coup vers moi et afficha un air effrayant :

\- je vous conseille de parler à monsieur sur un autre ton . Il s'agit du Comte Phantomhive , chien de garde de la reine d'Angleterre . Alors , surveillez vos paroles je vous prie .

Sur le coup , cela me calma un peu mais… Il venait de se faire un ennemi : Ma sœur . Celle-ci s'avança calmement vers l'homme en noir et le fixa méchamment avant de lui dire :

\- Ne menacez pas ma petite sœur ou il vous en cuira . Je me fiche de qui vous êtes et de ce que vous êtes . Si vous faites quelque chose de déplaisant à Makiko , vous êtes …

Elle traça une ligne transparente sur le cou du corbeau de son pouce avec un sourire étrange :

-Mort ~

En temps normal , je ne pense pas que le majordome aurait prit au sérieux ce genre de menaces mais en voyant le sérieux dont faisait preuve Kazumi , il sentait vraiment un danger venant d'elle . Il allait riposter lorsque le comte se leva :

\- Il suffit Sebastian . Ce n'est pas en cédant à leurs provocations que nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulons .

\- Mais monsieur ... Elles vous ont insulté et…

\- Stop .

Il se tourna vers nous :

\- Vous êtes donc Kazumi et Makiko , c'est ça , dites-moi , êtes-vous des … Euh… Scientifiques ?

Il nous regardait d'un drôle d'air , enfin surtout Kazu-chan . Et un de plus sur la liste des fauchés de Cupidon ! Il est vrai qu'avec nos longues blouses fermées et tâchées de café , de nitrate d'argent et autres substances , on avait l'air pas commun .

\- C'est cela M . le comte . Nous sommes deux scientifiques issues d'une autre dimension et je vous demanderai de n'en souffler mot à personne , pas même la reine , dit Kazumi d'un ton posé .

\- Soit , je vous écoute .

-Mais Onee-san… !

\- Attend Makiko ! Je n'ai pas encore fini . Nous avons atterri ici à cause d'une erreur de calcul du à une de nos inventions :la machine interdimensionelle . Le problème est que nous ne pouvons pas repartir car nous n'avons pas de portail et nous avons besoin d'en reconstruire un autre dans le plus grand des secrets . Je vous demande de me croire M. le comte . La preuve est que nous avons les plans éparpillés un peu partout dans votre salon et nous-mêmes ici présente .

Le jeune garçon les regardaient , puis regarda son majordome avant de poser son regard à nouveau sur nous :

\- Hum… Il semble que ce que vous racontez est vrai mais , si vous tenez à rester ici , il y a des règles à respecter ici , à commencer par la vie au manoir . Ensuite , je voudrais que l'une de vous devienne mon « professeur » et m'explique exactement ce qu'est votre dimension et ce , dans les moindres détails . En dernier lieu , je n'accepterais de vous héberger que si vous me laissez vos plans et que vous laissez Sebastian vous épauler . Plus vite vous serez parties , mieux ce sera .

A ces mots , je demeurais stoïque : pour faire simple , il voudrait qu'on respecte le train-train de sa vie ennuyeuse , qu'on lui donne sur un plateau d'argent tous les détails de notre réalité , que son majordome nous aide à faire cette machine infernale et qu'en plus , on lui laisse les plans ?! Sérieusement ?

\- Dis-moi gamin , tu serais pas en train de profiter de la situation ? Tu voudrais vraiment qu'on te livre sur un plateau d'argent ce qui va révolutionner notre dimension alors que la moitié de ce qu'il y a sur cette feuille est impossible à construire sans avoir les bonnes connaissances ?! HA ! Qu'il est mignon … Dis-je avec sarcasme .

\- Oui je profite de la situation , oui je veux ces plans et ne te soucie pas des détails . Plus important , ne voulez-vous pas connaître l'endroit où vous êtes ?

Kazumi qui depuis tout à l'heure ne disait rien , lui répondit avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche :

\- Nous sommes déjà au courant . Nous nous trouvons dans une dimension basée sur l'époque victorienne aux alentours du 20 ème siècle dans votre manoir , est-ce suffisant ?

\- simple , clair et net . Parfait ! Alors acceptez-vous le mar… ?

\- CIELOUU ! Je ne veux pas que tu héberges ces folles dans ton manoir ! Après elle vont t'arracher à moi et puis .. Et puis…

Tiens donc , elle a récupéré celle-là …

\- Elisabeth ! Arrête d'imaginer des films et lâche-moi ! Sebastian ! Emmène-la dans sa chambre !

\- Yes ,my lord .

Le corbeau prit l'hyperactive avec lui et l'emmena dans sa chambre . Il se méfiait des 2 femmes et en particulier de Kazumi . Elle avait su lui tenir tête et cette idée le dérangeait . Alors qu'elle était humaine , alors qu'elle était si faible… Si courageuse… Si belle .. Si… Il secoua la tête , se surprenant à penser ça ! Il devait se méfier d'elle et non l'admirer ! Malgré tout ,il devait le reconnaître : cette petite est très intéressante .

A présent , Ciel nous regardait et nous redemanda de façon plus complète , l'air sûr de lui :

\- Alors ? Acceptez-vous mes conditions ? ~

 **Notes de fin :**

 **Slotavie: état existant dans le cadre de la dimension dont Kiko-chan et Kazu-chan sot issues .**

 **Imôto-chan =petite sœur**

 **Au passage , j'ai oublié de dire que le nom de famille Kamisoko m'appartient également dans le sens où c'est un dérivé d'un de mes propres noms de famille !**

 **OULALAA ! Ce chapitre s'est avéré plus long que prévu et peu intéressant ! Sérieusement , il faut que je fasse attention ! On se retrouve dans maximum 2 semaines les enfants ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte les bonnes et les mauvaises critiques ! A la prochaine !**

 **PS : Pour les plaintes concernant la sortie du chapitre trois de -Man , s'adresser à ma peluche ! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:La reconstruction de l'être infernal**_

 **Notes :**

 **Hello ! Ceci est le second chapitre de ma fanfiction qui est toujours aussi simple… XS Normalement , ce chapitre devrait vous intéresser un peu plus ! Même si peu de gens la voient , j'espère qu'elle finira par plaire à certaines personnes ! Je compte sur vous !**

 **Bien ! Lecture ! ^^**

 **PS : évidemment rien n'est à moi sauf les OC , leur nom de famille et l'histoire … So … Do not touch please ~**

 _Après avoir activé la machine par erreur , Kazumi et Makiko se retrouvèrent dans le monde de Kuroshitsuji où elles se virent proposer un marché par le Comte Phantomhive . Vont-elles l'accepter ?_

\- Alors ? Acceptez-vous le marché?~

A ce moment-là , ma grande sœur et moi allâmes nous concerter dans un coin sous le regard amusé du gris cendre .

Je commençais à chuchoter :

\- Impossible d'accepter ces conditions… Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça…

\- Ne t'en fais pas … Nous ne sommes pas stupides au point d'accepter des conditions aussi abaissantes…. Me souffla Kazumi avec un air drôlement confiant .

\- Laisse-moi faire … Je vais retourner la situation …

-Êtes-vous obligées de vous entourer de mystère alors que je saurais tout à l'instant où vous aurez accepté cet accord ? Dit le comte .

Je m'avançais vers le garçon que je détestais encore plus que quand je lisais le manga :

\- Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec cet accord et c'est pourquoi nous voulons négocier et modifier certaines conditions …

Après 10 minutes de « discussion » avec le chien de la reine … Discussion…. Il a fait que contester tout ce que nous disions et en plus , ce nain de prairie nous regardait si mal… Alors qu'il ne fait qu'1m30 . Il se croit surpuissant car il a Sebastian à ses côtés… HA ! S'il savait… Je peux m'occuper de lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Yes, my Lord » . D'ailleurs , le majordome était revenu entre temps et n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer de la situation . Ciel ne semblait pas le voir et pourtant… C'était tellement flagrant … Pour en revenir à notre problème , nous avions réussi à nous mettre d'accord : nous avions accepté de devenir « les scientifiques du chien de garde de la reine » , Kazumi serait son professeur parce que je ne supporte pas et nous pourrions bénéficier de l'aide du démon bien que cela ne m'enchante pas . Il abordait un air beaucoup trop malsain lorsqu'il regardait ma sœur… J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la dévorer parce que sinon … Il n'y aura plus de Ciel Phantomhive sur terre…

\- Êtes-vous satisfaites , mesdemoiselles ? ~ Demanda Sebastian avec amusement tandis que son maître était au sol , complètement vidé .

\- Parfaitement , avait répondu mon aînée d'un ton froid . Elle semblait avoir également remarqué l'air malsain que le corbeau lui accordait lorsqu'il la regardait .

\- Mlle Kazumi , pourquoi cette froideur ? ~

\- Ne nie pas , démon ! Comte , vous devriez tenir votre chien en laisse ! Il a tendance à aller voir ailleurs ...

\- Je tâcherais d'en prendre note …

Il regardait d'un air furieux son majordome qui se contenta de nous fixer ...Méchamment ? Bien joué Onee-san !

Le comte ordonna à son serviteur de nous faire visiter le manoir , ce qu'il fit , bon gré mal gré . Il nous montra le bureau du comte , les chambres dont celle(s) où nous allions dormir ma sœur et moi …

Alors que nous arrivions aux cuisines , nous entendîmes un gros bruit d'explosion . Sebastian nous plaqua d'un coup au sol tandis que le souffle de l'explosion se propageait à grande vitesse . Sur le moment , je fus un peu sonnée mais ne dit rien . Le plus important était de savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette satanée explosion .

\- Bordel , mais c'est quoi ce manoir ? ! S'écria ma sœur d'un ton bourru . Ça y est , elle est de retour…

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Sebastian avec calme et professionnalisme . Il se releva et nous aida à nous lever enfin… Il essaya étant donné que nous nous étions levées en même temps que lui . Il se rendit dans la cuisine et on put l'entendre sermonner ce qui devait être le cuisinier .

\- Bard ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas utiliser de la dynamite ? Tu as failli tuer les invitées de monsieur !

\- Ha ha ha… Désolé ! J'ai voulu faire cuire le rôti avec mais...

Je m'approchais doucement de la cuisine pour voir qu'il ne restait pratiquement rien et Bard qui abordait une coupe afro étrange …. Pour ce temps évidemment ! Pendant que j'observais le cuisiner qui se faisait réprimander par le majordome , Kazumi , elle , n'alla pas par 4 chemins et s'avança vers eux :

\- Alors c'est lui qui a essayé de nous tuer ? Grogna-t-elle en fixant Bard … Qui semblait avoir flashé sur elle et ses seins au passage .

\- Calmez-vous chère scientifique …. C'est quelque chose à laquelle il va falloir vous y faire malheureusement… Répondit Sebastian avec un air qui paraissait faussement désolé .

Quel personnage détestable….

\- Lady Makiko , il serait peut être temps de sortir de votre cachette ? ~

Oups , grillée…. Et c'est ainsi que j'apparus face au cuisiner , l'air agacé .

\- Tss…

\- Bien bien ~ Bard , nettoie toute la pièce et au passage…

Il prit 2 grosses caisses remplies d'explosifs :

\- Je confisque tout ça ^ ^

\- Arg….

Bard fit la grimace avant de se tourner vers le « cadavre » de la cuisine et d'entreprendre le fameux nettoyage .

-Bien , continuons la visite .

Il nous montra le reste du manoir et au passage , nous avions eu le droit à une piscine de mousse créée par Mayrin et une déforestation instantanée avec la participation exclusive de Finnian . Que du bonheur en somme… Comme il se faisait tard , c'est-à-dire qu'il était A PEINE 21h , on dîna rapidement et le comte alla se coucher . Son majordome nous avait demandé d'aller chacune dans notre chambre mais je n'en fis qu'à ma tête et resta avec ma grande sœur . Les plans se trouvant dans le bureau du comte , Kazumi décida d'aller les récupérer car il nous était impossible de se souvenir de la quantité exacte des matériaux dont on avait besoin .

Kazumi prit un des sabres de Makiko avec elle avant de sortir de sa chambre . Elle était sur ses gardes et voulait se tenir prête à riposter en cas d'attaque . Elle manipulait également le sabre mais avec moins d'aisance que sa sœur , préférant de loin les armes à feu . Discrètement , tel un chat , elle se glissait dans les couloirs , ayant retenu le trajet précis vers le bureau du cendré . Elle était attentive à chaque bruit , étant plus méfiante qu'effrayée . Chaque pas était calculé comme si sa vie en dépendait . A l'autre bout du manoir , Sebastian veillait sur son maître car celui-ci avait demandé à ce qu'il reste . Soudain , ses pupilles devinrent écarlates pour un instant et un sourire amusé s'installa sur son visage .

\- Une des souris a décidé de jouer les voleuses ~ dit-il en regardant son maître . Que dois-je faire ?

\- Arrête-la … Je m'endormirai seul ce soir

\- Seriez-vous devenu un grand garçon ? Répondit-il d'un air moqueur .

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises et attrape cette scientifique !

\- Yes , my Lord ~

A ces mots , il disparut , ce qui ne surprit nullement le comte . Il avait prit l'habitude de la vitesse du démon avec le temps .

Kazumi entre temps était arrivée à destination . Elle voulu ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée . La jeune femme entrouvrit sa blouse sous laquelle elle ne portait rien d'autre que ses sous vêtements et sorti de son décolleté un crochet qu'elle utilisait pour ses expériences . Elle crocheta rapidement la porte et entra dans le bureau et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs . Lorsqu'elle trouva les plans , elle les plia rapidement et les glissa dans la naissance de ses seins avant de reboutonner rapidement sa blouse . Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais elle se fit stopper dans son élan par le corbeau qui la regardait d'un air intéressé :

\- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut , vous savez ~

\- A ton avis ? On a juste besoin de jeter un coup d'œil sur les quantités de matériaux à utiliser !

\- Je suis navré mais vous allez devoir reposer ces plans , faute de quoi , je serais obligé de venir les chercher moi-même ~

\- si tu oses , ne serait-ce que m'effleurer , je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Hurla Kazumi .

A peine avait-t-elle fini de crier que Sebastian disparut pour réapparaître derrière la jeune femme , une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur sa hanche , la tenant fermement . Kazumi ne pouvait utiliser aucune de ses armes et étrangement , elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras .

\- Restez calme je vous prie . Le jeune maître a du travail demain et vous aussi ^ ^

Il entreprit alors de déboutonner « la robe de scientifique » de la jeune femme , un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres . Celle-ci se débattait , ne voulant surtout pas qu'il la touche . Elle refusait le toucher de tout homme , même le toucher de dieu lui paraîtrait insupportable alors celui de ce démon était à ce moment-là semblant à du viol . Le majordome s'arrêta au 4 ème bouton et posa son regard sur la poitrine de Kazumi . Il vit un bout de papier dépasser et retira de la bouche de la jeune fille la main qu'il y avait plaquée . L'aînée des scientifiques haleta et grogna :

\- sale pervers … Tch , on dirait que t'as jamais vu de poitrine de ta vie se moqua-t-elle .

\- erreur ~ j'ai vu autant de poitrines que vous n'avez étudié de « protons »

\- enfoiré…. Tu as eu le temps de lire…

\- Que serait le majordome de la maison Phantomhive s'il n'était pas capable de lire de simples plans et de les dérober à nouveau ~

Sebastian retira son gant et plongea littéralement sa main dans le décolleté de la blonde , ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise :

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

Le corbeau qui fouillait tranquillement dans les « doux coussins » lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de lui demander :

\- mais qu'est-ce que vous mettez là-dedans ? Soupira-t-il . Je n'arrive même pas à atteindre les plans … Quelle étrange femme… Utiliser sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une valise…

\- R-retire ta main de là ! Tu ne risques pas de les retrouver de cette façon ! Grogna-t-elle tout en se débattant . Je porterai plainte pour attouchements s… !

Ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase , Sebastian la fit taire de la plus simple des façons : en lui donnant un simple baiser , pensant que ça la calmerai instantanément . De son côté , Kazumi entra dans un état de panique intense . Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Si jamais Makiko l'apprenait , le majordome serait mort , peut importe la façon dont elle allait procéder . Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du diable qui croyait qu'elle avait succombé à son charme mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se fit éjecter à l'autre bout du bureau :

-pfeuh…. Dégoûtant… Comment as-tu osé posé tes lèvres répugnantes sur les miennes ? Tch !

-oh ~ Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres … Intéressant , souffla le démon en se relevant . Vous ne vous laissez pas charmer par l'illusion de mon visage , vous êtes capable de me repousser … Mais … ~

\- Mais ?

Elle se rendit compte que les plans avaient disparu .

\- Merde !

\- Vous restez malgré tout comme les autres sur un point : vous êtes facile à duper ^ ^

Sebastian agitait les plans tranquillement d'un air satisfait . La jeune scientifique écarquilla les yeux et se demandait à quel moment il avait pu s'en emparer et à ce moment-là , elle comprit l'embrouille . Il avait profité de sa confusion pour récupérer les précieux documents et ce , sans qu'elle ne le sente .

\- Vous avez échoué chère Kazumi . Je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre

\- pfeuh , pas la peine !

Le prodige quitta le bureau rapidement et retourna d'où elle venait , bredouille mais également troublée . Sebastian , quant à lui , rangea l'objet convoité dans une nouvelle cachette et sortit à son tour du bureau , un air comblé sur le visage .

- _Diable , ce que je me suis bien amusé… ~_

De son côté , Kazumi retourna dans la chambre , le coeur battant et l'air dépitée . Lorsque Makiko la vit , elle ne perdit pas de temps et alla lui faire un câlin . L'aînée des scientifiques lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et cela fit bouillir de rage sa petite sœur . Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça , sûrement pas ! Mais pour une bonne contre-attaque , elle devait se reposer le plus possible . La cadette entraîna sa grande sœur dans le lit et s'endormit « paisiblement » .

La nuit passa doucement et calmement sans être interrompue une seule fois ….

 _Le corbeau veille sur ses proies… Et ne laisse personne s'échapper… Notre destin se trouve désormais entre les griffes d'un charognard… Il peut aussi bien nous protéger que nous anéantir… C'est un animal à double tranchant…_

 **Au petit matin….**

Le soleil se lève plus tôt que d'habitude … Sans doute entrons-nous dans les jours d'été …

Je m'étirais doucement et remarquait que je me trouvait dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribué et non celle où je dormais avec ma sœur . L'enfoiré ! Je quittais rageusement mon lit , furieuse a cause d'hier et également pour maintenant . J'enfilais en un temps record ma blouse et la boutonna puis je sortis de ma chambre pour aller vers celle de mon aînée . J'ouvris doucement la porte pour éviter de la déranger tout en ayant pour objectif de voir s'il ne lui avait rien fait … Mais… Elle n'était plus là :

-K-Kazumi… Elle a… Elle n'est…

\- elle a été enlevé et malheureusement , je n'ai rien pu faire termina Sebastian d'un air inquiet , ce qui m'étonna étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'air simulé mais pourquoi s'inquiéter pour Kazumi ?

Je restais dos au majordome , bouleversée par la disparition de ma sœur . Elle était ma seule famille donc , il était tout à fait normal que je m'inquiète pour elle …

\- nous devons la retrouver coûte que coûte !

 _Quelque part , à l'autre bout de Londres , dans un vieux quartier mal famé…_

Kazumi se remettait doucement de l'agression dont elle a été victime un peu plus tôt : Ils l'avaient attaquée par derrière et lui avaient asséné un coup sur la tête , ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et donc , d'appeler à l'aide . Ouvrant lentement les yeux , la jeune scientifique se mit à observer les alentours dans le but de chercher des failles mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de découvrir sa prison car une femme s'approcha d'elle en souriant . Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus , des traits fins et une peau légèrement bronzée . Celle-ci regardait Kazumi d'un air très intéressé sans briser le silence .

\- Qui…. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Pour toute réponse , la kidnappeuse chuchota :

\- Quelle perfection… Une peau bronzée et délicate , de courts cheveux blonds comme des fils d'or… Un regard d'émeraude froid et calculateur… Un corps si bien proportionné… Avec une poitrine généreuse… Tu es parfaite !

\- Mais vous êtes pas un peu malade ?

\- Oui … Tes yeux auront une belle valeur … ~ Ainsi que tes cheveux et ta peau … Souffla-t-elle avant de rire comme une folle .

Kazumi avala durement sa salive avant de comprendre ce qui se passait : elle avait été enlevé par un trafiquant d'organes enfin… Une puisqu'il s'agissait d'une femme . Elle était dans un grand danger de mort .

 **Bon , l'histoire avance progressivement et bientôt , j'arriverai à la rendre hors normes comparée aux autres ! Si jamais cette histoire semble trop banale ou bien , ressemble à une autre , je m'en excuse humblement ! Sachez que mon but n'est pas de plagier , cela ne m'apporte rien -3- !**

 **P.S : Pour le chapitre 5 de l'amour à la yakusa …. Euw…. Sachez que…. JE VOUS AIME ! Non , sans plaisanter , je le publierai dans les prochains jours ….. XS trop de devoirs , je coule !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 – Nouvelles rencontres , nouveaux liens .**_

 **Coucou !:33 Ça va comme vous voulez ? Ci-joint le chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction qui ne me satisfait pas autant que prévu mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous ! Bien que vous ne soyez pas très nombreux , je continue à écrire parce que ça me plaît ! Dans ce chapitre , notre cher Undertaker et un OC plutôt spécial vont apparaître ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^w^ Il y aura également des scènes gores mais c'est juste pour cette partie en fait ! Il y a également une scène de pseudo-viol … Enfin je le qualifie ainsi -3- Sur ce , lecture !**

 **Reviews :**

 **chatdecheshire1 : QwQ t'es la première personne qui commente ! Je suis ravie de constater que mon histoire te plaît et que tu apprécies Kazu-chan ! J'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes et que mes récits continueront de susciter un certain intérêt pour toi ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Mikulapoire : QwQ et de 2 ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant pour toi QQ**

 _Kazumi a été enlevée par une trafiquante d'organes qui compte la revendre en pièces détachées . De son côté , Makiko discute avec le Comte…_

\- Nous devons partir à son secours ! Immédiatement ! Je ne la laisserai pas une seconde de plus entre les mains de celui ou celle qui l'a enlevée !

Le comte me regardait d'un air visiblement peu intéressé , ce qui avait le don de m'énerver . Il semblait se moquer éperdument des autres … Il ne pensait qu'à lui et à son honneur… Honneur que j'aimerais bien salir pour qu'il arrête de se croire meilleur que les autres !

\- Je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver … Bien qu'il nous la faut vivante… Quel ennui… Cela ne fait même pas 24h que vous êtes là et vous commencez déjà à m'attirer des pr…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une tornade blonde entra à grande vitesse dans le bureau du gris cendre et se précipita vers lui en criant :

\- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELOUUUUUU !

\- L-Lizzy ! Sebastian , comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit toujours pas rentré chez elle ?

\- Je suis navré monsieur mais les événements m'ont… Déconcerté . S'excusa-t-il .

\- Toi ? Questionna-t-il avec un air dédaigneux . Toi, tu peux être déconcerté ? Quelle blague ! Renvoie-la tout de suite !

\- M-mais Ciel… On devait passer la journée ensemble… protesta-t-elle avant de jeter un regard vers moi . Je lui rendis un regard haineux et agacé .

\- C'est à cause d'elle que tu me renvoies ? Elle n'est pas mignonne du tout !

\- Parles pour toi pleurnicheuse ! Tu es affreuse de haut en bas ! Ces cheveux…. Quel est ce concept ? Et puis cette tenue… Comment fais-tu pour respirer là-dedans ? Et l'on dit que tu es un canon de beauté… Un canon d'inutilité ouais ! * Grognais-je .

A ces mots , Elizabeth se mit à pleurer , apparemment blessée par mes mots . Quelle gamine… C'est pour ça que je la déteste : elle est inutile , elle pleure tout le temps et puis le rose… COMMENT PEUT-ON AIMER CETTE COULEUR IMMONDE ?! Ciel me fixait d'un air encore plus méprisant que tout à l'heure tandis que Sebastian , lui , grimaçait … Évidemment que c'est horrible de l'entendre verser des larmes !

\- T'en as pas marre de chialer à la moindre remarque ?!

\- Ouiiin ! Fais quelque chose Cielouu !

Le comte me regardait vraiment mal mais je n'étais pas intimidée , loin de là . Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?! Utiliser son majordome pour me faire peur ? Je m'en fiche . Je veux juste ma sœur et personne d'autre !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire contre moi ? Vous n'êtes pas de TAILLE contre moi !

Le bleuté ne releva pas l'insulte , du moins , d'un point de vue externa et me lança :

\- Bien au contraire . Je peux très bien laisser ta chère sœur dans sa misère…

Arg… Il marque un point … J'ai besoin de ce sale gosse pour trouver des informations sur l'endroit où se trouve ma sœur … J'ai beau être une scientifique , mon savoir n'est pas infini et ma sœur n'a aucun objet électrique avec elle… Merde…

\- Vous marquez un point , morveux ! Dis-je avec dédain . Comme vous semblez si enclin à m'aider , je vous laisse avec la symphonie de votre fiancée . Sérieusement…**

Je quittais le bureau , laissant les trois protagonistes originaux , surprise que le corbeau n'ai pas réagit … Cela présage rien de bon , j'ai intérêt à me méfier de lui ces prochaines heures…

\- Sebastian , surveille-la . Sa mauvaise humeur risque de nous poser problème si elle tente quelque chose

-Yes , My Lord !

Il quitta le bureau et s'engouffra sur mes pas sans que je ne le sache .

\- Du calme Élisabeth… Prononça-t-il en s'approchant de sa fiancée et en la prenant dans ses bras . Il avait beau ne pas l'aimer de la même façon , il ne demeurait pas insensible à ses sentiments . La blonde se blottit dans ses bras en le serrant ,heureuse de ce contact qu'elle interpréta de la mauvaise façon .

Je me rendis dans la salle où ma sœur et moi étions sensées reconstruire notre machine… Encore ! Je fouillais parmi les affaires qui avaient été emportées dans le voyage et vit avec joie que mon téléphone s'y trouvait et qu'il fonctionnait en plus de cela . Quelle chance que ce sale corbeau ne me l'ait pas confisqué ! Je le déverrouillait et regardait les musiques qui s'y trouvaient et je sélectionnais «Human » de Rag'n'Bone Man . Cette chanson avait le don de me calmer . Je m'assis tranquillement sur une chaise , prit un katana qui traînait et me mit à chanter d'une voix douce tout en aiguisant la lame afin de pouvoir trancher plus facilement les enfoirés qui détenaient MA sœur en otage :

 _«Maybe I'm foolish_

 _Maybe I'm blind_

 _Thinking I can see through this_

 _And see what's behind_

 _Got no way to prove it_

 _So maybe I'm blind ... »_

Le refrain arrivait ensuite … C'était ma partie préférée et je chantais cette fois d'une voix un peu plus forte :

« _But I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put your blame on me.._

 _Don't put your blame on me... »_

Le majordome que je ne remarquais pas fut à la fois surpris par le gadget sur-évolué et mon talent au chant qu'il ne soupçonnait pas étant donné que je suis d'un naturel très poli … Ouais , continuons à railler …*

 **-Quelle voix exceptionnelle… Quel dommage qu'elle appartienne à une femme aussi rustre… Pensait Sebastian .**

Alors que j'allais enchaîner le deuxième couplet, je sentis une présence suspecte , semblable à celle du frac . Je stoppais la musique et jeta un œil vers le fond de la pièce . Oh non… Tout mais pas ça … Dans l'angle de la chambre , il y avait un homme plutôt grand avec une chevelure argentée qui lui arrivait au dessus des épaules , des yeux d'un bleu électrique et un teint pâle . Il abordait un air malsain et souriait de la même façon que Sebastian . L'inconnu s'avança vers moi , ses main dans les poches et me regarda de haut en bas avant de lâcher :

\- T'es bien foutue dis donc !~ dit-il avec un sifflement d'admiration

\- QU-Quoi ?!

On me parle pas comme ça ! Je me levais et lui asséna une claque qui retentit dans toute la pièce .

\- Enfoiré … Tsk ! Je ne suis pas une fille de joie alors parle-moi un peu mieux que ça !

Le démon argenté fut surpris , apparemment , il ne l'avait pas vu venir . Bien fait sale pervers ! Même si je le détestais déjà , sans que je ne sache pourquoi , j'étais troublée par ce personnage : il était beau à l'extérieur mais ce n'était qu'apparence … Je le savais et pourtant , je me laissais tromper progressivement par l'illusion de son visage qui était si magnifique… Le corbeau que je remarquais juste après s'avança vers l'homme qu'il semblait connaître … C'est une plaisanterie , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Josh ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta soudaine visite ? Je te pensais enfermé pour 400 ans ~ demanda-t-il d'un air amusé .

\- Sebastian , cher cousin… ~ Vois-tu , j'ai pu raccourcir ma peine grâce à mes services spéciaux . La corruption est présente dans notre société également ~ Et puis la voix de cette fleur métissée m'a attiré ~ Elle a du caractère , j'aime ce genre de femme ~ Continua-t-il sans me quitter du regard . Je lui montrais ma lame fraîchement aiguisée pour toute réponse . Mais ce qui retint mon attention fut ce mot : « cousin » .

\- je vois ça… Souffla-t-il .

\- C-C-Cousin ?! Vous êtes cousins ?!

Mais c'est quoi ce bin's ?! Dites-moi que je rêve et que je dors encore auprès de ma sœur et de sa belle poitrine… Ce Josh… Il a l'air de représenter la luxure et le vice à lui tout seul ! Les 2 démons me fixaient avec le même air moqueur , apparemment satisfaits de l'effet qu'ils avaient sur moi .

\- Est-ce que le sale gosse est au courant pour… Ça ? Demandais-je en montrant du doigt Josh , qui perdit un peu son sourire .

\- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il le sache… Il est bien trop assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance .

\- Comme tous les humains en fait… murmurai-je plus pour moi-même .

Josh allait dire quelque chose à son tour mais un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre sauf qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude … Il y avait aussi des coups de feu et des bruits d'épée qui fendaient l'air …

 _Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?!_

 _ **Pendant ce temps … A l'autre bout de Londres**_

\- Relâchez-moi espèce de folle ! J'ai pas envie de finir en pièces détachées !

\- Doucement _My Kitt_ _y_ _…_ Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux faire… Tu es dans l'idée que je veux te tuer , ce qui est vrai mais tout ça est au nom de l'art… Est-ce que tu saisis ça ?

\- C'est pour l'art , hein… ?

Kazumi se mit à rire aux éclats tant et tant , qu'elle finit par avoir les larmes aux yeux :

\- C'est quoi cette disquette sérieux ?

Elle prit une voix qui sonnait débile et semblable à celle d'une garce :

\- _Tu es dans l'idée que je veux te tuer , ce qui est vrai mais tout ça est au nom de l'art …_ Laisse-moi rire! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'art ! La boucherie n'est pas un art… Pas entre tes mains en tout cas !

\- Pauvre sotte ! Je vais te prouver le contraire à l'instant même !

La trafiquante alla dans une petite salle et revint avec une fille qui avait été enlevée aussi . Elle devait avoir 15 ans , les cheveux roux et les yeux verts . Celle-ci semblait dormir , assommée par les drogues qu'on lui avait injecté . La blonde se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui faire , s'intéressant peu au sort de la jeune fille . La brune prit un couteau et lui planta au niveau du nombril puis remonta lentement afin de l'ouvrir en deux . Ensuite , elle prit une pince et la positionna de sorte à ce que la kidnappée aperçoive les entrailles de la rousse , qui hurlait de douleur . Suppliant pour son sort , perdant progressivement son sang, elle demandait grâce auprès de son bourreau qui lui prit l'intestin grêle et le lui arracha sans vergogne . Sa victime continuait de pleurer et de supplier mais en vain . Kazumi , choquée et dégoûtée par la scène , ferma les yeux et priait pour que ça s'arrête . Elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort , voilà tout . Après tout , quoi de plus normal et d'égoïste pour un humain que d'avoir envie de s'en sortir par tous les moyens possibles et de vouloir vivre … Avoir peur de la mort était vraiment stupide :pourquoi vouloir lui échapper lorsque l'on sait qu'elle viendra nous souhaiter une nuit éternelle ? L'assassin disposait chaque partie des entrailles dans des bocaux en verre et marquait le nom de l'organe en question . Tous les membres furent retirés : cœur , foie , poumons , pancréas , estomac , intestin… Tout . La fille n'avait pas arrêté de crier et avait fini par succomber au moment où la faucheuse humaine lui arracha le cœur . Tout cela était insupportable pour elle … Elle n'avait pourtant rien demandé mais le cruel destin en avait décidé autrement . « Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela ? A quoi cela rime ?! » Se demandait Kazumi , effrayée . Elle savait que son tour allait arriver … La trafiquante se tourna alors vers Kazumi et , tout en léchant le couteau avec lequel elle avait éventré son agneau , elle questionna la scientifique avec un grand sourire :

\- Alors ? Ça t'a plu _my sweat kitt_ _y_ _? ~_

\- Espèce de monstre ! Ça va pas du tout ! C'est quoi votre complexe ? Le fait que vous ayez les seins qui tombent et le visage fripé vous dérange et vous frustre au point de vouloir tuer des jeunes filles fraîches et belles ?! Quelle humaine stupide… Cracha-t-elle avec colère et dédain .

\- Tsk ! Petite insolente !

La scientifique reçut une gifle qui la sonna sur le moment mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire de toutes ses dents à son ravisseur qui s'en alla en pestant pour toute réponse .

Bien qu'elle paraissait confiante , en vérité , elle était en train de paniquer et avait envie de fuir le danger . Sans arme , elle ne pouvait rien faire et en plus de ça , elle était attachée avec des chaînes d'acier . A croire que cette psychopathe avait tout prévu .

 _Makiko… Dépêche-toi…_

 _ **De retour au Manoir Phantomhive…**_

Nous accourûmes dans la cuisine et vîmes May Rin en train de tirer sur un homme en blanc qui avait fait irruption dans la cuisine. Celui-ci arrivait à esquiver les balles avec une simplicité déconcertante . C'était également le cas pour May Rin mais elle avait plus de mal à éviter la lame de la rapière qui fonçait sur elle . Elle ne portait plus ses lunettes et l'on pouvait voir son regard perçant . La soubrette avait d'ailleurs 2 entailles sur la joue gauche et une sur la joue droite mais qu'importe, on ne lisait qu'une seule chose dans son regard : « éliminer la menace ».Elle rechargeait ses pistolets rapidement mais je pouvais facilement décrypter ses mouvements tout comme les 2 autres démons . Pas mal pour une humaine du 19 ème siècle ! Mais elle ne pourra jamais égaler ma grande sœur ! Grande sœur qui se trouve je-ne-sais-où… Diable , ce que j'aimerais t'avoir dans mes bras… Quittant mes pensées négatives , je jetais un œil à la cuisine qui était dans un état pitoyable … Abusé… C'est encore pire que lorsque Bard fait exploser la pièce … Quelqu'un devrait les arrêter ! Mais je n'ai pas mon katana… Heureusement (?) , Sebastian finit par réagir et fit cesser le combat en désarmant la soubrette et en stoppant la rapière de l'homme en blanc . Les 2 se fixèrent pendant un moment pendant que je m'approchais de May Rin .

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi l'avoir l'attaqué ?!

\- Je pensais que c'était un ennemi de monsieur… D'ailleurs , c'est lui qui m'a attaquée !

\- Huh ?

Mais ce qu'elle disait était insensé ! A moins que… Avec ses lunettes défectueuses , elle n'avait pu déchiffrer ce visage . Il ne passait pas aperçu tout de même ! L'homme en blanc qui était Charles Grey , me toisa du regard , l'air de dire « d'où est-ce qu'elle sort celle-là ? » puis il jeta un œil à Josh avec un air de « encore un autre…. » . Enfin , il regarda à nouveau Sebastian et tendit une lettre :

\- Sa majesté sollicite les services du limier . C'est toujours un plaisir de s'amuser avec vos domestiques . Le comte est bien entouré , intéressant ~

\- Je porterai l'enveloppe à Monsieur . Répondit le majordome avec froideur .

\- Bien , à la prochaine !

Charles repartit aussi vite qu'il n'était venu , comme à son habitude , je dirais . Je me demandais ce que la reine avait demandé au sale morveux … Sebastian sermonna May Rin qui , entre-temps avait remis ses lunettes et bafouillait des mots incompréhensibles . Sérieusement , Sebastian n'a rien d'intimidant … Josh , lui , semblait plus s'intéresser à la violette qu'autre chose… A croire qu'il était en rut , tch !

\- Je dois retourner au bureau du jeune maître mais le problème est que je ne puis laisser 2 dangers emplis de vices se promener au manoir , dit Sebastian en souriant et en regardant dans la direction de Josh et moi .

A ce moment-là , nous dîmes d'un même voix avec un ton moqueur et faussement consterné:

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça , hein ? ~

\- Ah … Que va dire le jeune maître si je lui présente un autre fou … Qui plus est de ma famille ? Il va certainement rire de moi … Marmonna le corbeau dans sa barbe .

L'argenté me regarda d'un air entendu , l'air de dire « Laisse tomber » , ce à quoi je répondis de mon regard violacé « ouais , t'as raison » .

Après avoir traversé le manoir , fait rapidement les présentations entre Ciel et l'argenté dangereusement sexy , on put enfin connaître la mission .

\- « des jeunes filles ont été enlevées . La plupart d'entre-elles possédaient des caractéristiques rarissimes : certaines étaient d'origine africaine , d'autres rousses ou alors avec un regard d'émeraude . » Africaine… Comme moi et un regard d'émeraude… Comme Kazu-chan . « Les corps ont été retrouvés dans des états déplorables et la plupart des victimes avaient fini écorchées vives , démembrées , certaines n'avaient plus d'yeux…. Scottland Yard n'a pas pu résoudre cette enquête et cela m'attriste beaucoup . C'est donc à toi que je m'en remet , mon petit» Un rictus se dessina sur mon visage une fraction de seconde : l'art de la boucherie pratiqué par une débutante … Tss…

\- Sebastian , Makiko , nous allons nous rendre chez une connaissance .

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vraiment vouloir y aller ?

\- nous n'avons pas le choix malheureusement … Nous disposons des mêmes indices que la police , ce qui ne nous aide pas .

\- E-Et Kazumi ?! Elle est sûrement chez ce kidnappeur !

\- Chaque chose en son temps Lady Makiko , nous ne sommes pas pressés

\- Mais… !

J'affichais un air bouleversé et attristé . C'en était trop ! Il me la fallait près de moi , ce monde est top dangereux pour nous ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps…

\- Alors , allons vite voir cette personne !

J'étais tellement inquiète , que je n'avais pas fait le lien avec le croque-mort que nous allions voir .

Après avoir plié bagages et récupéré le nécessaire , c'est-à-dire mes sabres et 4 pistolets que je dissimulait sous ma blouse , nous partîmes pour Londres. Onee-san en aura sûrement besoin pour achever son bourreau après l'avoir torturé à mort . Josh , lui , voulut rester au manoir , ce que Sebastian accepta ,bien qu'il se méfiait des intentions de son cousin . Quelques heures après notre voyage , on arriva en plein centre-ville de Londres puis nous nous garèrent un peu plus loin et nous mirent à marcher dans la grande allée . Les gens me regardaient étrangement à cause de ma blouse mais diable , ce que je m'en moquais … Je me contentais de regarder les vêtements, les jouets , les livres …. Ah , ce que j'aurais voulu m'en procurer des dizaines et des dizaines … Mais ce radin de sale gnome n'aurait jamais voulu me les prendre ! Bref , après avoir marché pendant 15 minutes où nous étions « admirés » par la populace londonienne , nous arrivâmes devant une boutique avec écrit « Undertaker » . Attendez… C'est lui le fameux contact dont le comte ?! Pourquoi je ne fais le lien que maintenant ?! Je soupirais , exaspérée par ma propre idiotie . Les 2 autres firent mine de n'avoir rien entendu , se focalisant en priorité sur la mission de la reine . Ciel ouvrit la porte et entra , Sebastian et moi sur les talons avant de lancer un habituel :

\- montre-toi Undertaker !

Pour toute réponse , un rire glaçant venant d'ailleurs nous répondit :

\- _Hi hi hi ~ Vous êtes-vous décidé à essayer un de mes cercueils ?_

\- ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne suis pas là pour des balivernes ! Nous venons pour…

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là , hu hu ~

Le croque-mort sortit d'un cercueil avec son habituel sourire idiot au visage . Il semblait de très bonne humeur et quelque chose me disait que ça avait un rapport avec les cadavres qu'il avait sûrement reçu . Je regardais la boutique d'un œil curieux : la sensation est vraiment différente lorsque l'on se trouve réellement dans la boutique … On sent vraiment que la mort est présente … C'est vraiment agréable ~ Le shinigami allait dire sa réplique habituelle lorsque son regard se posa sur moi : il semblait me jauger comme s'il cherchait à découvrir quelque chose . Il était tellement concentré qu'il en perdit le sourire , ce qui n'échappa pas au comte et à son majordome… De mon côté , lorsque je croisa son regard , il me semblait avoir distingué des pupilles jaunes-vertes qui pouvaient glacer le sang tellement elles étaient froides … Ces yeux signifiaient : « je sais qui tu es »… Et merde ! Je me mis sur mes gardes , craignant une quelconque attaque mais l'argenté afficha de nouveau un sourire bête :

\- qui êtes-vous très chère ? ~ Vous me semblez ni morte , ni vivante lança-t-il à mon attention .

Je sursautai légèrement à ces mots mais repris un air neutre pour éviter d'autres découvertes :

\- Makiko …

\- Oh , je vois … ~ Vous venez donc _d'ailleurs ?_

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente ,vous savez très bien de quoi je p…

\- Oi ! Trêve de bavardages inutiles ! Coupa Ciel , visiblement agacé .

On voit bien que c'est un enfant au fond de lui , impatient de A à Z… Son majordome lui , restait de marbre , préférant ne pas s'en mêler . Bon choix !

\- Comte … Aujourd'hui , c'est votre jour de chance : vous ne me devez rien … La demoiselle a… Payé , hi hi ~

\- A quel moment ?! Demandions en chœur le bleu cendré et moi sous le regard amusé de Sebastian .

\- Vous le saurez tôt ou tard ~ Pour en revenir à notre affaire , j'ai reçu des clientes dont il manquait des parties du corps mais ça vous le savez ~ hu hu ! Cependant , l'assassin ne touche jamais aux organes qui pourrissent rapidement ! Il semblerait que ce trafic soit bénéfique aux pays dont les progrès en médecine sont exceptionnels ... ~

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- oui ~

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus :

\- vous avez affaire à un trafiquant ayant pour profession médecin et qui serait capable de remplacer certains organes du corps humain par d'autres … Il y a une autre particularité qui entoure ce meurtrier mais je vous laisse le découvrir car ce n'est qu'une hypothèse hi hi hi ~

\- hum… Nous partons Sebastian , Makiko

\- bien monsieur

\- ouais ouais…

Alors que nous étions en train de sortir de la boutique , Undertaker m'arrêta :

\- J'aimerais juste m'entretenir avec la demoiselle , ce ne sera pas long hu hu ~

Je fis les gros yeux tandis que les 2 espions de la reine me regardaient d'un air suspicieux . Eh ! Si vous croyez que j'ai envie de rester seul à seule avec lui… Enfin oui mais non…

\- 5 minutes , pas une de plus , dit le comte avec son air habituel , c'est-à-dire , hautain .

Je refermais donc la porte de la boutique , sur mes gardes et me demandant ce qu'il savait sur moi :

\- Que me veux-tu croque-mort ?! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

\- Tu n'es pas humaine , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que… Comment… ?!

\- Je n'ai fait que « voir » ta force vitale hi hi mais….

Il dégagea sa franche , laissant voir son regard typique des shinigamis :

\- Parlons de choses plus sérieuses , tu veux ? ~

\- Que… Quoi.. ? Comment ça , des choses sérieuses ?

Je n'aimais pas ce ton… Pas du tout… Je me reculais instinctivement , sentant un grand danger émanant d'Undertaker . J'ignorais ce qu'il allait me faire ou me dire mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas pour aller gambader main dans la main dans les champs . L'argenté ne me quittait pas des yeux :

\- Et si je te dépeçais… ? ~ Je pourrais ainsi découvrir ce qui est enfoui en toi… J'ignore ce que tu es mais je suis certain d'une chose : tu es ni ange , ni démon , encore moins shinigami et surtout pas humaine ~ Alors… ? Dis-moi ce que tu es…

La panique se lisait sur mon visage , ne sachant que dire ou que faire : que dois-je faire ?! Si seulement Onee-san était là… Onee-san… Kazumi ! Reprenant un peu plus confiance , je me relevais d'un coup et commençait à reculer dans le but de m'éloigner du danger tout en fixant mon opposant :

\- Je te donnerai des réponses une autre fois ! Il faut vraiment que je m'en a...ouaaah !

Je tombais en arrière sans pouvoir me rattraper et atterrit dans un cercueil , probablement celui dont le croque-mort était sorti . Celui-ci ne se gêna pas et se mit au dessus de moi , un genou entre mes jambes , son visage se situant près du mien .Mes bras furent ramenés au dessus de ma tête et mes jambes s'immobilisèrent sans que je ne sache comment . Je pouvais également sentir son souffle glacial sur mes joues :

\- Alors ? ~ Murmura-t-il d'une voix qui me parut sensuelle , dis-moi ce que tu es et je te laisserai partir …

\- non… Je ne peux pas… répondis-je en tremblant et en rougissant légèrement .

\- Allez , cela m'évitera d'aller plus loin ~ Makiko … Chan ! Susurra-t-il avant de lécher mon cou , ce qui m'arracha un couinement . Je rougis de honte sans m'arrêter de trembler : j'étais complètement à sa merci …

\- Tu es adorable … Ton expression est un appel à la luxure ~ hi hi hi ~

Alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement des miennes , la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Ciel qui allait hurler que les 5 minutes étaient passées mais qui finalement s'immobilisa en nous voyant . De son point de vue , je pense qu'il devait voir quelque chose qui portait à confusion …

\- Q-que… ?! On pouvait sentir une certaine instabilité dans sa voix , tant il était surpris .

\- Que se passe-t-il Bocch… ?!

Le démon vit à son tour la scène ambiguë et demeura également interdit . Undertaker était si collé à moi que je pouvais sentir son torse collé à ma poitrine … Je m'étais faite maîtriser par un shinigami… Même Sebastian n'était pas capable de réaliser un tel exploit .

Le shinigami stoppa ses mouvements et jeta un coup d'œil aux 2 « statues » avant d'éclater de rire .

\- Ce… Ce n'-n'est pas c-ce que v-vous croyez… J-je… Bégayais-je , sans succès .

\- Tu as eu de la chance aujourd'hui… Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille après s'être remis de sa crise de fou-rire . Nous n'avons pas terminé cette conversation très chère . J'aimerais pouvoir t'infliger une douce torture plus...Tranquillement , vois-tu ? ~

\- A-Ah… Je… D'accord… Articulais-je avec difficulté . Comment fait-il pour me rendre aussi docile… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes … Je m'inquiète de ma propre santé mentale là…

Mon agresseur se releva , dissimulant au passage son regard et m'aida à me relever . Le bleu cendré qui avait reprit ses esprits exigea des explications mais le croque-mort lui répondit que c'était une chose privée … Encore heureux… Il demanda alors à Sebastian s'il avait entendu quelque chose :

\- Si j'ai entendu quelque chose ? Eh bien… Il me semble avoir entendu un couinement… Ensuite , je n'ai rien ouï d'autre . Mes excuses monsieur .

Couinement … Il a entendu ce bruit si étrange ?! La honte…

\- P-peu importe ! Je pars devant , je ne veux pas que vous soyez dans mes pattes , tsk ! Undertaker , nous nous reverrons et là , c'est moi qui te dominerai !

\- J'attendrais avec impatience notre prochaine « bataille » , hi hi hi ~ , répondit-il en me faisant au revoir de sa main recouverte par sa manche.

Sur ces mots , je quittais la boutique et monta sur le toit du bâtiment , un sourire béat au visage . La prochaine foi , hein ~ . Ensuite , je fermais les yeux et me concentrai longuement . Où es-tu Kazu-chan… ? Soudain , un souffle au parfum de cerise mélangé à l'odeur de la mer vint me chatouiller les narines .

\- ooh ? ~ C'est donc là que l'on t'a cachée ?

Je pris de l'élan et me mit à sauter de toit en toit en direction du port sans remarquer que j'étais suivie par Ciel et Sebastian . Ma joie était infinie… Il fallait que je la retrouve , que je la serre dans mes bras afin d'oublier… Oublier ce regard brûlant , cet air sensuel , dangereux… Un danger qui m'attire , tel le papillon éphémère qui s'aventure trop près du feu . Ce shinigami… Tsk… En une seule rencontre… Il a réussi à percer ma carapace .

Le majordome suivait ma trace , l'air interrogé . Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de chercher l'endroit où se planquait le criminel qu'ils devaient capturer .

\- Cette femme… Il semblerait qu'elle vous mâche le travail Bocchan

\- ferme-la et concentre-toi , nous allons perdre sa trace sinon !

Je progressais rapidement et slalomais entre les cheminées avec souplesse , n'ayant plus qu'une seule chose en tête : Kazumi Kamisoko ! Lorsque je fus arrivée aux dernières habitations , je me stoppais devant le port et humait l'air de nouveau de droite à gauche . Je posais alors mon regard sur un énorme entrepôt d'où émanait l'odeur si caractéristique de ma sœur .

\- Hum… L'odeur du sang est également présente … Je dois me dépêcher !

Après avoir prit de l'élan , je sautais du haut de l'édifice avant d'atterrir dans un tas de filet en douceur . J'en profitais pour dissimuler ma présence et ainsi éviter que le démon me suive . Je vais libérer Kazumi et au passage , me faire un peu d'argent de poche , hin hin hin ~ Je m'avançais vers l'entrepôt , un sourire sadique collé à mon visage et ouvrit la porte . Quand on est poli , on passe par l'entrée principale , non ? ~

 _Who's gonna die when the hero returns ? ~ ***_

De son côté , Kazumi avait senti une odeur citronnée qui lui chatouillait les narines : Makiko était là et elle ne semblait pas très contente . La jeune femme eut un sourire victorieux associé à une mine grimaçante . Son assassin avait décidé de récolter les organes de la scientifique sans plus attendre et avait tout d'abord commencé par attendrir sa chair via un procédé appelé la torture : elle lui avait ouvert les bras de part en part , brûlé la peau de ses cuisses mais aussi planté un pieu au niveau de son foie , le jugeant inapte à une transplantation . L'ainée des scientifiques pensait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester consciente bien longtemps mais lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de sa cadette , elle reprit une certaine vigueur et tenu tête à sa tortionnaire .

\- Oh ~ tu tiens tant que ça à la vie alors que tu es à ma merci ? Quel courage tu as là _my kitt_ _y_ _!_

\- Il est hors de question que je faiblis ici et maintenant !

… _Je ne céderais pas…_

 **Damned…. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que je ne l'aurais espéré ! Il faut dire que j'étais très inspirée … Je sais que je me suis énormément centrée sur Makiko alors qu'un point de vue sur Kazumi aurait été plus intéressant mais l'histoire me vient en tête de cette façon ! Je ne me voyais tout simplement pas capable de tout réécrire XS Sinon , dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Comme toujours , les critiques sont les bienvenues ! See you my dears ~**

 ***: Je ne déteste pas Lizzy ! Même si elle est très sentimentale , elle n'en reste pas moins importante .**

 **** : Cela ne vous rappelle rien ? « W »**

 ***** : phrase en italique = paroles d'une chanson que j'aime bien → AVATARIUM – Into the fire**

 **« Ouais , continuons à railler » : Ce que j'ai voulu provoquer était une ironie très subtile : même si Makiko est d'un naturel poli, elle a également un côté provocateur .**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Vivre**_

 **Hello ! Comment ça va ? Bon … Euh…. J'avoue ne pas avoir d'excuse pour mes mois de silence XS … J'étais pas très bien … Bon , ce chapitre va conclure la partie « Kazumi a été enlevée ! » et va faire office d'interlude vers un nouvel arc ! Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews ! Je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire , je suis juste très occupée avec des choses administratives et tout ! ^^'Quand je vois qu'il y a de plus en plus de gens qui suivent mes histoires , cela me fait chaud au cœur ! Je travaille notamment sur plusieurs petits projets et cela me laisse peu de temps . On se retrouvera tout en bas ^^ en attendant : lecture !**

 **Reviews :**

 **chatdechesire1 : Je ne sais pas si tu parles de Makiko ou de Kazumi mais celle aux cheveux noirs est Kiko-chan ! Et pour le vampire , c'est faux ! XP En tout cas , je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît ! Et oui , ils sont quasi tous pervers XD**

 **Little feaver of ice : hey hey hey ! Une nouvelle :3 Je te rassure , la fic n'est pas abandonnée ! J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes récemment mais tout baigne maintenant ! ^^ Je vais être plus présente et répondre à la demande ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !**

 **mercy thompson fan de manga : hé hé , ravie de voir qu'elle te plaît , ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 _Après avoir fait la connaissance de Josh , cousin de Sebastian et Undertaker qui se révéla être plus … Spécial que prévu , Makiko put localiser et trouver sa sœur . Kazumi , elle , a du assister au meurtre d'une jeune fille et à la ''récolte'' de ses organes. Malgré la présence du danger , celle-ci ne baissa pas les bras et décida de faire face à son agresseur ._

 _ **...Je ne céderai pas…**_

\- Q-Quoi ?! S'exclama la tortionnaire .

\- Désolée mais j'ai pas l'intention de pourrir dans ce trou paumé ~ , dit-elle avec sarcasme bien qu'au fond d'elle, la peur était là .

Elle se mit à se débattre dans le but de se libérer , faisant fi de la douleur mais les chaînes étaient bien trop solides. La kidnappeuse la regardait faire avec un air amusé collé au visage :

\- Ça ne sert à rien : tu ne feras que te faire du mal ~ Laisse-moi faire à la place , c'est que tu t'y prends tellement mal …

Elle se mit à fouetter violemment ses cuisses, déchirant sa blouse par la même occasion et lacérant sa peau caramel .Chaque entaille devenait plus profonde sous les coups, ce qui fit davantage hurler de douleur la blonde . Aucune larme n'allait être versée, elle ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir .

Des cris que je ne connaissais que trop bien me parvinrent jusqu'à l'entrée : Onee-san ! L'odeur de son sang se faisait encore plus forte que tout à l'heure, ce qui m'inquiéta davantage . Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir à sa rescousse, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent de la pénombre et m'encerclèrent en un temps éclair : des assassins … Et merde… Je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec eux :

\- Eh poupée , tu veux jouer avec nous ? ~ Demanda le plus gros d'entre eux .

\- Viens , on va bien s'amuser ~ … Continua le plus maigre des 10 .

\- … Nous t'empêcherons de passer… ~ Poursuivit le plus petit .

\- … Et nous nous amuserons a… Voulut terminer le plus pervers d'entre eux .

TROP C'EST TROP ! Je dégainais mon katana et essaya de lui trancher la tête mais celui-ci esquiva le coup et n'eut qu'une petite coupure:

\- oups ~ . Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres , excité par mon regard qui se faisait de plus en plus inhumain .

Mon sang bouillonnait tandis que je prononçais avec toute la haine que je leur portait déjà :

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE P*TAIN ! SI VOUS ÊTES EN CHIEN , ENC*LEZ-VOUS ENTRE VOUS ! JE SUIS UNE FEMME DIGNE ET AVEC DES VALEURS ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN JOUET ! CE N'EST PAS UNE FACON DE TRAITER UNE DAME !

A ces mots , le groupe d'hommes se mit à rire aux éclats comme si mes mots n'étaient que du chinois :

\- ha ha ha ! Tu parles comme si les hommes et les femmes étaient égaux !*

\- bwaaahahaha ! Les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à la fermer et à obéir sans faire d'histoire !

\- On va te régler ton compte sale catin ! A l'attaque ! Hurla le leader .

Les 10 assassins se ruèrent sur moi comme un seul homme … Pas bon … Je vais devoir me servir des flingues que j'ai amenés ! Je déboutonnais ma blouse rapidement et sortit un revolver que je tins dans ma main gauche . Dans la droite, il y avait ma lame japonaise, bien … Je fermais les yeux, pris appuis sur ma jambe gauche et me concentrais sur les mouvements de l'ennemi : 3 devant, 3 derrière, 2 à gauche, 2 à droite … Ils ont l'intention de me saisir les jambes et les bras … L'un d'entre eux sera là pour bloquer ma taille tandis que les autres m'empêcheront de fuir… Trop facile ! ~ Tout d'abord… Il faut tuer les moins rapides … D'une balle dans la tête ! J'abattis le maigre, le gros et le plus grand avec succès. Se trouvant derrière leurs compagnons, les 3 cadavres tombèrent sur eux, ce qui les neutralisa temporairement. Plus que 4… Je me baissais à la Matrix [ **NDA : j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça XD]** pour ainsi esquiver les lames de 2 dagues et d'une épée à l'embout empoisonné qui visaient mes côtes et ma cage thoracique. Les fourbes…

Dissimulés dans la pénombre, le comte et son majordome observaient le combat silencieusement mais l'enfant brisa ce calme pour ordonner à Sebastian d'aider la scientifique : il voulait qu'elle reste en état de répondre aux questions qu'il allait lui poser sur ce qui s'était passé avec le croque-mort.

\- Yes, my lord, fut la réponse habituelle du corbeau.

Celui-ci sauta et alla prêter main forte à la jeune fille après avoir dissimulé son maître.

Du côté de Kazumi, la situation n'était pas à son avantage car sa ''chirurgienne'' avait décidé de lui arracher les yeux. Elle sortit une simple cuillère et sans crier gare, l'enfonça violemment dans l'œil de la jeune scientifique. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri que l'on pourrait qualifier d'inhumain, cri que l'on pouvait entendre dans tout l'entrepôt tant il était strident. La blonde se débattait et pleurait des larmes de sang qui s'échappait de son orbite. Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

Nous levâmes la tête simultanément tandis qu'on achevait les derniers assassins. J'entrais alors dans un état de panique et courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait le fameux cri suivie par Sebastian qui n'avait pas récupéré son maître et qui semblait guidé par un étrange instinct. La rage m'animait et je serrais les dents, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles : membre arraché, étripée, os brisés… Le pire était à prévoir. Après avoir traversé le lieu de stockage, nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle où nous pûmes voir l'horreur qui se déroulait devant nos yeux : Kazumi était attachée à une table, un couteau planté dans l'épaule, les cuisses et les bras lacérés, une plaie béante au niveau de son ventre, le visage en sang et surtout, elle ne possédait plus d'œil gauche. Elle tremblait de douleur mais restait silencieuse . Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, une expression de soulagement s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

J'étais encore plus furieuse que tout à l'heure et, laissant libre court à ma rage, je sautais sur la vieille femme et lui planta plusieurs fois mon katana dans le ventre, dans les jambes en poussant des cris emplis de démence. Ils n'avaient rien d'humain et je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Je lui arracha les cheveux, touffes par touffes puis je la démembra lentement, douloureusement.

''Je devais lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ma sœur … Je devais tout lui arracher … ''

\- AAAAH ! J-je t'en supplie… Epargne-moi… !

… _Je n'étais plus moi … Il allait m'aider… Oh que oui , il allait le faire… Ah… J'entends sa voix…_

 _\- Dors , ma belle … Tu dois reprendre des forces ~_

\- d'accord… […]…**

 _\- je leur ferai payer tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Et je la tuerai..._

 _A ce moment-là , je perdis le contrôle et « le » laissa nous diriger sans même que je ne sache de qui il voulait parler …_

… _**C'est enfin à mon tour … ~**_

Je me mis à rire aux éclats avant de la regarder d'un air moqueur tout en agitant sa jambe :

- _T_ _'épargner.. ? ~_ _Alors que je viens d'arriver ? ~ Sûrement pas_ _._ _Amuse-moi de la plus belle des façons .._ _Hurle , pleure…_ _La_ _i_ _sse-moi me nourrir de ta peur et de ta douleur … ~_ Susurrais-je en me léchant doucement les lèvres .

Dans mon regard, elle pouvait y lire ma haine, mon désir de la tuer, le plaisir que je prenais à le faire …Elle sut également que je n'étais pas humain et sa frayeur augmenta. Si je ne lui avait pas arraché les bras, elle aurait sûrement fait le signe de la croix ou un autre truc religieux tout à fait stupide et inutile… Les humains sont tellement faibles … Tellement fragiles… Ils finissent en morceaux à la moindre occasion et se réfugient derrière une entité dont ils ignorent la véracité de leur existence … Pitoyable… Je jetais un œil au démon … °Sebastian je crois. ° qui eut le réflexe de s'occuper de Kazumi °Et merde… ° mais il ne ratait aucune miette du meurtre violent, avide de ces émotions futiles mais délicieuses … Il en avait envie autant que j'en avais envie… Nous voulions la même chose : tuer. Malgré tout, il resta lucide et vint m'arracher au corps sans vie de la trafiquante d'organes, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire lâcher prise et de redonner le « pouvoir » à ma tendre Makiko qui grimaça de dégoût.

… _ **Je n'ai pas pu te tuer… Toi qui n'aurait jamais du exister… Toi qui t'appropries celle qui ne t'appartient pas… Pensais-je en regardant la blonde . Mais un jour… J'apparaîtrai… Et je... ~**_

Une fois de plus , j'avais cédé à ''ses'' pulsions… Quel idiot , j'aurais pu la finir moi-même…Heureusement que ce n'était pas total, sinon, mon corps se serait transformé . Il apparaissait que j'avais quelques cheveux d'argent, preuve de son passage… Génial… Qui est-ce qui va ressembler à rien pendant 1 semaine ? C'est moiiiii…

Tout en reprenant mon souffle, je réalisais que j'étais pleine de sang et de tripes . Le corbeau prit ma main et la lécha avant de faire une mine légèrement dégoûtée :

\- Ce sang est vraiment de mauvaise qualité … Et dire qu'il appartenait à une telle femme … Soupira-t-il.

Il rajouta d'un air amusé :

\- Vous vous en êtes donné à cœur joie ~ Le sentiment… Que vous portez à votre sœur est vraiment dangereux … Qui l'eût cru ~

\- En effet… Qui l'eût cru… Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

Celui avec qui j'ai partagé une partie de ma vie… Celui qui fut mon modèle, mon tout… Celui qui aurait du être à mes côtés depuis le début…

\- Makiko , ne devriez-vous pas vous occuper de votre sœur ? Il semblerait qu'elle soit encore en vie mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps si on ne lui prodigue pas des soins rapidement.

\- Ah ! Répondis-je en sursautant légèrement, voyant de lointains souvenirs remonter, souvenirs que je chassais aussitôt. Pas encore. Elle survivra, ses blessures se referment déjà.

En effet, l'œil de ma grande sœur s'était déjà reconstitué, le trou présent à la place de son ventre se refermait lentement et les lacérations disparaissaient progressivement. Ouf… Sa capacité de régénération était toujours active, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je retirais l'arme se trouvant dans son épaule, qui s'auto-guérit.

Le corbeau assistait à la scène, impassible, mais se questionnant intérieurement sur la véritable identité des 2 scientifiques que son maître accueillait chez lui. Attends voir… Jeune maître ?!

\- Bocchan ! Clama-t-il avant de retourner en arrière, venant de se rappeler soudainement de l'existence de l'enfant .

\- idiiiioooot ~ Criais-je en le voyant disparaître, me sentantlégèrement plus détendue.

Il est tellement obnubilé par ma sœur qu'il en oublie son plat sur le feu.

Tout en riant, je soulevais la concernée telle une princesse et entreprit de brûler l'endroit. Rien ne devait subsister, tous ces coins, tous ces murs qui ont été témoins de la torture qu'a subit Onee-san … Tout devait disparaître . Je sortis de ma poche un paquet d'allumettes que j'avais mis au point et qui possédait des propriétés spéciales : elles avaient pour particularité de brûler tout un endroit sans qu'il y ait besoin de combustible ou de substance inflammable. Je finis par rejoindre le majordome qui était en train de se faire sermonner par le nain de prairie :

\- Imbécile ! Partir ainsi sans moi, j'ai pourtant été très clair : tu devais aider la scientifique et …

\- vous n'avez jamais dit une telle chos, monsieur, répondit-il froidement alors qu'il avait pour habitude de répondre avec sarcasme. Pour le moment , l'heure n'est pas aux discussions inutiles.

\- Le laquais a raison … Dis-je en arrivant. Kazumi est blessée et dans cet environnement , il est impossible qu'elle guérisse totalement… Nous devons rentrer au manoir rapidement !

\- Humpf… Encore un problème sur les bras … Franchement… Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard . Sebastian, ramène-nous au manoir !

\- Bien monsieur .

Sebastian amena son maître et ma sœur qu'il portait… -Comme une princesse ?- à la calèche qui se situait dans le centre-ville londonien tandis que j'en profitais pour mettre le feu à l'entrepôt. Celui-ci prit rapidement et ne se propagea pas, la zone étant bien centrée. Secrètement, je conservais les restes de la femme dans une boîte que j'avais prit soin de dissimuler dans une caisse que je cachais ensuite : il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec son corps ... Je les donnerai à Undertaker. Mine de rien, il pourrait faire un bon partenaire médical. Après la calcination du bâtiment, son existence fut supprimée de la mémoire de tous les londoniens et autres personnes ayant connaissance de l'existence de ce bâtiment à l'exception de la Reine, ses laquais, les shinigamis qui n'allaient pas tarder , le sale mioche et son corbeau. C'était là, la seconde propriété de ma fameuse boîte d' non, la science n'est pas mon unique compétence : vous l'aviez compris de toute façon… Que nous n'étions pas humaines. Bien évidemment, il était inutile d'emmener Kazumi à l'hôpital et ça, Ciel le savait bien. Il savait que nous n'étions pas de simples humains, il suffisait de voir la régénération de ma grande sœur pour le comprendre. Je promis alors de lui expliquer qui nous étions car, mine de rien, je lui devais bien cela. Tout au long du voyage de retour, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de me fixer avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose … Mais quoi ? Aurait-ce un rapport avec ma … Discussion avec le croque-mort… ? Je ne sais pas…

\- Imôto-chan… Chuchota ma sœur dans son inconscience.

\- Je suis là … Répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux. C'est fini … Tout est terminé…

 _-_ Plus tard , au port de Londres, terrain vague ayant remplacé l'ancien entrepôt-

\- Marie-Claire Dubois , née le 3 septembre 1846 , fille de pauvres ouvriers , morte le 10 octobre 1889 des suites de blessures physiques, prononça d'un voix froide un shinigami à l'air strict tout en finissant de visionner la lanterne cinématique de la victime . Il s'agissait de William T. Spears, shinigami assez puissant mais également réputé pour son stoïcisme . Lorsqu'il vit la personne qui avait mit fin à la vie de la scientifique française , il fut alerté tout d'abord par ses cheveux aux mèches argentées qui lui rappelaient un certain dissident puis par son regard qui oscillait entre le violet et le vert : le brun eut l'impression qu'il avait affaire à une âme différente de celle de la femme . Il s'agissait bien d'elle mais sans ce que ce ne soit le cas . Il y avait également autre chose mais cela était trop exagéré pour être réel. William soupira doucement :

\- Vraiment… Un nouveau problème a fait son apparition …

Sur ces mots , il disparut après avoir fauché l'âme et marqué le dossier comme « complet » . Il allait devoir faire des heures supplémentaires et non payées en plus de cela . Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, le brun en éprouvait une certaine horreur.

Pendant que Kazumi se remettait de ses blessures dans sa chambre, je fus appelée au bureau du comte. C'est avec un air fatigué que je me rendis à son lieu de travail. Arrivée devant, je voulus frapper à la porte mais Sebastian m'ouvrit avec un sourire plastique. Satané démon et ses sens sur-développés. Je m'avançais vers l'enfant tandis que la porte se refermait derrière moi. J'eus presque l'impression d'avoir été prise au piège…

\- Prenez donc un siège, m'invita le petit chef de la société Phantom, qui semblait quelque peu impatient.

\- Pas besoin… J'aimerai retourner auprès de ma sœur le plus rapidement possible, je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser ainsi… Et j'ai surtout envie de dormir… Dis-je en baillait. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez sur nous, je me sens d'humeur magnanime…

Mon arrogance ne plaisait pas au gris-cendre car il me regarda d'un air mauvais. Je lui fis un demi-sourire, me sentant de plus en plus épuisée :

\- Qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Questionna Ciel, reprenant contenance.

Et voilà, la question fut posée. La fameuse question à laquelle je m'attendais. La si prévisible et évidente question.

\- Simple, rapide, efficace… Excellent ! Je vais vous révéler ce que JE suis, puis je parlerai de Kazumi… Car sa situation est quelque peu… Spéciale.

\- Peu importe, tant que vous me livrez vos secrets ~

\- Vous êtes un véritable toutou : incapable de tenir en place lorsqu'il est sur le point de recevoir sa récompense ! Riais-je.

\- Je prends cela comme un compliment, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ca y est, c'est le moment… Le moment de toute dire… J'inspirais un grand coup puis je me plongeais mon regard violacé dans celui du plus jeune :

\- Je suis…

Je leur expliquai précisément ce que j'étais et ce dont j'étais capable en tant qu'être anormal.

Pour le moment, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous sachiez maintenant ce que je suis, cela a peu d'intérêt ~ Vous le saurez assez rapidement.

Quant à Kazumi, je dus leur livrer des explications qui s'éloignaient énormément de la vérité. Connaître la nature de Kazumi reviendrait à me mettre à nu mais conduirait également à l'échec de mon projet… Je dus leur dire qu'elle avait été adopté par nos anciens parents et qu'elle possédait cette capacité sans qu'on ne sache d'où cela provenait:

\- Et là, vous vous demandez où se trouvent nos parents, n'est-ce pas ?~ La réponse est très simple : …

\- COMMENT ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus et je chantonnais doucement :

… **In your time ,**

 **You realise**

 **Satan is real…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Open your eyes and you see :**

 **SATAN IS REAL … ****

15 octobre 1889 .Plusieurs jours s'étaient passé depuis l'enlèvement de Kazumi et nous commencions à nous habituer au train train de la vie quotidienne au manoir : la machine… Les domestiques tueurs … La présence de Sebastian et de son horrible cousin … D'ailleurs , en parlant de lui , mes doutes se sont bien fondés : Ce mec est un pervers de première ! Vous ne me croyez pas ?! Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il a fait ! Rien qu'en y repensant , mon visage se crispe et j'en deviens furieuse …

Pour commencer , pendant que nous sauvions ma sœur à nos risques et périls , ce petit vicieux a tout simplement abusé de Mey-Rin ! Enfin… Il l'a plutôt convaincue . Et ils ne l'ont pas fait dans la discrétion … Il a choisi de faire ça dans MON LABORATOIRE … Parmi TOUS LES PLANS … TOUS ! A cause de ces 2 crétins nous n'avions plus d'endroit pour faire nos expériences et autres…

Bien évidemment , la soubrette s'est faite sermonner par un Ciel visiblement agacé - ce qui était drôle à regarder vu qu'il n'était pas crédible, autant pour ma sœur et moi que le corbeau- et dorénavant, celui-ci la regardait avec beaucoup plus de mépris qu'avant, ce qui la fit déprimer quelque temps. Quant à Kazumi, elle l'évitait et pour ma part, je me m'en préoccupais pas vraiment : mes plans comptaient davantage. Ensuite, il tenta de se faire ma grande sœur mais, eut droit à une bonne branlée bien méritée, HA !

Notre quotidien était vraiment chargé mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable … Cela était même à mon avantage.

Ce matin-là n'était pourtant pas comme les autres … Cette journée n'allait pas être comme les autres …

Une fois de plus , je me levais dans mon propre lit , le majordome m'ayant déplacée de celui de mon aînée . Je me préparais tranquillement en revêtant un sarouel noir qui tombait sur mes hanches avec un top à manches courtes et aux couleurs de mon pays natal le Mali qui laissait voir mon ventre . Je portais à mes pieds mes bottines noires qui m'aillaient jusqu'aux genoux. Cela me donnait un look étrange mais j'adore ça. J'avais eu le temps de les coudre entre 2 expériences. Le froid étant encore présent, je mis ma blouse. Aujourd'hui, j'irai voir le croque-mort et aurai ma revanche contre ce crétin ! Sur le trajet reliant les 2 chambres, je vis deux invités plus que surprenant se dirigeant vers le grand salon qui était sur le même chemin : il s'agissait de Lau accompagné de sa soi-disant petite sœur Ran Mao . Ils allaient m'aborder lorsque Kazumi sortit de sa chambre au même moment et ce fut elle qui reçut les questions :

\- Qui es-tu , jeune fille ? Une amie du comte ?

La blonde qui était à moitié endormie , prononça un « gné » suivi d'un grognement :

\- Grumph …Vous... Z'êtes qui vous… ? Vous puez l'opium et ça irrite mes sens…

\- Eh bien , en voilà une drôle de femme… Vous avez là un drôle de vêtement… Ne révèle-t-il pas un trop votre véritable nature ? ~ Répondit le chinois sans pour autant lui donner ce qu'elle voulait .

A ces mots , la scientifique sursauta et le regarda d'un air à la fois surpris et choqué :

\- Tu saurais… Pour nous… ? Impossible !

\- Saurait quoi ? Demanda le trafiquant d'un air idiot .

Mon aînée et moi tombèrent des nues : il se foutait de nous , ou bien ?! Évidemment !

\- Espèce de… Je vais te faire la peau ! Cria Kazu-chan en dégainant son arme et en le visant mais avant qu'elle ne put le toucher , 2 personnes l'empêchèrent d'approcher et de bouger : Ran Mao s'était mise devant son « frère », toute arme dehors et Sebastian l'avait empêché de tirer . De quel droit osait-il la toucher ?! Onee-san , elle , le regardait dans les yeux , sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait . Ah , je crois qu'elle est réveillée ! Le majordome , lui , semblait s'amuser de la situation .

\- Vous sentez-vous mieux , my lady ? Demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air charmeur .

\- Q-que… ?! Lâche-moi tout de suite larbin .

Ah là là … La voilà qui fait de son mieux pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion … Il semblerait qu'au fil des jours ces deux-là aient décidé de flirter ensemble. Mais bon, on ne va pas lui faire de reproches , il correspond plus ou moins à son genre, hé hé ! Le non-humain obéit à ma sœur et celle-ci en profita pour instaurer une certaine distance … Ah… Tu peux tromper le monde entier mais tu ne peux pas en faire de même avec moi car après tout, je suis celle qui te connaît le mieux. Tu ne te rends compte de rien et pourtant … Kazumi me rejoignit in extremis et nous pûmes nous diriger vers notre laboratoire pour continuer les recherches. En peu de temps, nous avions pu solidifier la base à l'aide de cuivre et d'acier, matériaux qui n'existaient plus dans notre monde car trop fragile mais pour un aller, cela nous suffira amplement ! Le couloir était calme… Beaucoup trop calme… Je déteste ça …

\- Aujourd'hui , faisons une pause Makiko _ni_ ( **NDA :Au Mali, le terme** _ **ni**_ **ajouté après un prénom signifie petite. On l'utilise pour désigner ses enfants ou ses frères et soeurs** ) proposa mon aînée avec un doux sourire, nous avons beaucoup d'avance et une journée ne changera rien, nous n'avons qu'à espérer que l'assemblée ne nous atomise pas en rentrant, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera car nous détenons leur avenir entre nos mains, prospérité, destruction… Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de Zantovia … Répondis-je en souriant d'un air amusé

J'aimerai tout autant marcher dans des flaques de sang que dans un champ d'argent ~ Dans les 2 cas , nous raflerons toute la mise.

\- Et si nous testions ces possibilités ici ? Allons-nous faire ce à quoi je pense ? Questionna-t-elle avec un air empli d'espoir.

\- Oh ~ C'est une alternative intéressante que tu me proposes ma chère sœur ~ Mais … Pas tout de suite , cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ici , nous devons avant tout nous familiariser avec cet environnement et les personnes qui le « contrôle » , autrement dit : le morveux , son laquais , le croque-mort et ses ex-compagnons , les shinigamis . La vioque pourrait être également utile…

\- Ce regard… Tu n'as pas l'intention de…

A ces mots , je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres en confirmant ses dires d'un hochement . Rien de bien surprenant venant d'elle : une vrai Sherlock Holmes !

\- D'accord , reposons-nous pour au…

\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le repos n'aura pas lieu d'être pour vous , scientifique Makiko.

Cette voix plus qu'agaçante que je reconnaîtrais entre milles :

\- Quant à moi , je te dis que je prendrais ma journée quand même le morveux ! Crachais-je sans me retourner .

\- Nous n'avons pas réglé l'affaire Undertaker, alors, à moins que vous ne vous décidiez à répondre, je ne vous laisserai aucun répit. Les morveux peuvent se montrer très insistants, vous savez ~

\- L'affaire Undertaker ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il Makiko ?!

\- Euh… De rien du tout … Soufflais-je, étant dans le déni le plus profond

La blonde ne semblait pas convaincue et me regardait d'un air suspicieux sous l'oeil amusé du garçon. J'étais dans une impasse… Et pas des moindres mais une idée me vint à l'esprit : pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être celle que l'on interroge ? En plus, cela pourrait se révéler amusant et meilleur qu'un jour de repos !

\- Je ne parlerais que si le croque-mort est présent ~

Ciel et ma grande sœur me regardèrent d'un air surpris , n'en revenant pas :

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?!

\- Je répète gamin : je ne parlerai pas seule , je tiens à ce que l'autre avoue en même temps que moi . Sinon, attendez-vous à ne recevoir que du vent. Je suis une femme de parole ~

J'étais sûre de mon coup et espérait que l'argenté marcherait aussi ! Si nos versions diffèrrent, le morveux perdra patience, si nous établissons autre chose, il en deviendra vert de rage… Un grand sourire sadique se dessina sur mon visage. Énerver les gens, une passion qui ravit mon âme… Mais pour ce faire, il fallait que je retourne là-bas…

\- Il est hors de question de ramener le croque-mort ici. Ni que tu te rendes là-bas. Si tu essaies de fuir, Sebastian te rattrapera et te ramènera ici dans la honte et la disgrâce. Affirma le bleu cendré , étrangement confiant .

Eh bien, j'en connais un qui a oublié notre petite conversation d'il y a quelques jours ~ Rappelons-lui subtilement :

\- Sûrement pas , non ~ Il ne peut pas maîtriser une scientifique de ma trempe . Pour vous , être scientifique signifie améliorer l'avenir de l'humain, faire des recherches mais à Zantopia… Chez moi, il y a, certes, cette partie ennuyante mais nous faisons bien plus ~Beaucoup plus ~ Là-bas, nous représentons l'avenir de ces pauvres gens. _Prenez garde à vous, comte_ _et surtout : remember_.

Ciel , complètement déboussolé ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas si elle bluffait ou si elle disait la vérité mais il lui avait semblé sentir autre chose, 2 présences qui n'en formait plus qu'une seule. Il craignait celles qu'il supposait être ses pions, ses plans ne semblaient pas se dérouler comme il le souhaitait et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Les 2 femmes reprirent leur route et allèrent dans le labo où elles avaient aménagé une zone de repos mais elles furent surprise d'y trouver Undertaker allongé sur le sofa avec un sourire béat :

\- hee hee hee ~ coucou Makiko-chan ~ comment vas-tu ? ~

Que … Que… QUOI ? Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? Sur MON canapé en plus ! Kazumi, elle, me regardait avec un air empli de sous-entendus :

\- « Makiko-chan », hein ? Qu'as-tu fait durant ma séquestration ? ~ Dès que grande sœur disparaît , tu en profites pour faire n'importe quoi !

\- M-mais pas du tout ! C'est lui qui est venu tout seul et puis je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois ! Nous n'avons rien fait… Et toi, au lieu de rire, sors de mon canapé et écoute-moi, j'ai une idée pour nous sortir d'un certain pétrin : le morveux veut tout savoir à propos de notre conversation.

Le shinigami argenté qui était jusque là en train de rire aux éclats reprit immédiatement contenance en entendant les mots « morveux », « savoir » et « conversation ». Cela ne l'arrangeait pas non plus qu'il sache pour la jeune fille, sinon sa nouvelle source de distraction ne serait plus. Il y avait aussi l'autre fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sur celle-là, il ne put capter de signe de vie. On aurait dit une simple poupée sans âme :

\- Eh bien, il semble que vous soyez aussi spéciale ~ Quelle bonne surprise ! Dit-il en regardant la blonde. Vous êtes ?

\- Kazumi, la grande sœur de Makiko. Répondit-elle d'un ton froid et méfiant. Bonjour la bipolarité !

Quant à moi, je me sentais quelque peu oppressée par cette atmosphère qui se faisait de plus en plus étrange :

\- Euh… Dites : on a pas le temps pour vos doux regards enfin… Si l'on peut considérer que tu vois… Dis-je en regardant l'argenté avec un sourire amusé sans même savoir que je risquais de le payer un petit peu plus tard.

\- Tu as peur ?~ Me demandèrent d'un air faussement attendri les 2 concernés.

Vous voulez jouer à ça ? Allons-y ! Je pris mon visage le plus adorable et les fixait avec des yeux brillants. Kazumi craque toujours lorsque je joue à la petite sœur fragile. C'est bas, immature mais je m'en fiche tant que je m'amuse :

\- O-oui… fis-je d'une toute petite voix. Tu fais peur lorsque tu fais la méchante… Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça… Parfois, je suis fatiguée de tout ce que l'on fait… S'il te plaît… Calme-toi…

Ma grande sœur, fille au grand coeur fut touchée par ces paroles et se calma immédiatement avant de venir à ma rencontre et de me faire un gros câlin, dos à Undertaker, qui affichait un air surpris. Il est vrai qu'avec l'attitude que j'adopte en temps normal, il est toujours choquant de me voir agir ainsi. Bon, j'ai 18 ans et elle 24, je ne suis pas toujours dans l'obligation d'agir comme une adulte.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas faire ça… Pardonne-moi…

\- Ce n'est rien Kazumi… Ce n'est rien… Répondis-je avec un rictus à l'attention du croque-mort et un regard qui disait : « Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? ~ ». Tant que tu es calme, tout ira bien !

Tirage de langue. Air vexé.

Jeu de sourcils. Air outré.

« J'ai gagné » ~. Sourire amusé avec un soupçon de sadisme.

Séparation du câlin accompagné de mes yeux qui s'écarquillent à la vue de son regard qui m'hypnotisait. « Pas encore » fut lu sur ses lèvres.

Rougissement éclair puis rire de ma part, accompagné d'une aura emplie de défi. Acquiescement de sa part : «Défi accepté ».

Assistance de Kazumi à toute la scène avec un visage empli de sous-entendus. Interrogatoire en vue.

Ouah… Quel langage corporel… Et encore c'était juste un échange innocent et à distance… Échange qui a failli me faire perdre de vue mon objectif, enfin notre problème :

\- Eh bien, eh bien… C'est bien beau de nous amuser mais j'aimerai régler mon problème avec le morveux, soupirais-je.

\- Morveux ? Je suppose que c'est du comte dont tu parles, questionna l'argenté en se retenant de rire.

\- Évidemment ! Il n'est bon qu'à me casser les pieds, comme un sale gosse le ferait.

Pff… S'il n'y avait pas son majordome, je m'en servirai bien pour quelques dissections ! [NDA : Non, je n'apprécie pas ce personnage et il va bien en baver avec moi ! Rien de bien méchant … ]

\- J'ai une idée pour qu'il n'en sache rien mais bon, il faut que tu coopères… Il est évident que cela ne t'arrange pas non plus. Kazumi, Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard donc tu peux arrêter de me faire ce regard pervers….

\- Je l'espère bien ~ Je dois tout savoir ! Et ce, dans les moindres détails !

\- Ouais ouais… Soufflais-je d'un air fatigué. Bien… Voici mon idée…

Et c'est avec un petit sourire que je leur expliquais mon idée et comment cela allait se dérouler. Undertaker en riait d'avance tandis que ma sœur acquiesçait ce que je disais :

\- … Et pour finir, nous leur effa…

\- Dites-donc ~ Ce n'est pas très sympa de faire des cachotteries derrière le dos du comte ~ susurra une voix à mon oreille.

J'eus un frisson d'horreur lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur ma taille et descendre progressivement vers mes fesses. Par Xénia, tout mais pas lui… Je sortis un poignard de ma manche et lui passa sous le cou avant de lui faire _un regard froid comme la glace :_

\- _Lâche-moi immédiatement ou je n'hésiterai pas à te faire mal._

Josh, fut surpris pendant quelques secondes mais ne retira pas pour autant sa main. Il me regarda bizarrement comme s'il avait compris quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus car :

\- D'une, je lui enfonçait la lame dans la gorge en sachant pertinemment que cela ne le tuerai pas

\- De deux, Kazumi l'étala par terre, tête première, tout en maugréant un tas d'insultes que je ne vous citerai pas pour des raisons évidentes :

\- De trois, il perdit conscience, je me retrouvai avec quelques mèches argentées en plus et surtout… Le visage du shinigami était figé dans une expression qui mêlait agacement, frustration, colère et fascination mêlé à un certaine sadisme. Traduction : Pour les trois premiers trucs, j'ai envie d'y croire mais c'est pas un comte de fée, c'est la vie mais aussi… _Cet homme_ et pour le dernier : « je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te torturer dès que l'occasion se présentera ~ Teehee ~ ~ ». Oui, le rire est important. En gros, ce qu'il soupçonnait a été plus ou moins confirmé grâce à _lui…_ Mais… Que dois-je faire… ?

 _Est-ce une blague ? **L'ordre** que j'ai donné à **ce bâtard** n'a pas fonctionné… N'aurais-je donc pas assez forcé avec Makiko… ? Mais il est hors de question que je lui fasse du mal… Elle est **ma…** Plus tard, plus tard… Tout ce petit monde m'intrigue, en particulier **le croque-mort.** _

_Parler avec lui se révélera **intéressant** car il est **inenvisageable** de le laisser à nouveau **toucher à ce qui m'appartient** : Après tout, **je suis** … Et ça tombe bien, **je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme… ~** _

Après avoir posé Josh dans un coin, nous partîmes en direction du bureau du comte en priant pour que notre plan fonctionne. Et là, vous vous dites que notre plan échouera à cause du larbin ? ~ Hein, hein ? Ha ha~ Nous avons également prévu la présence du majordome et donc, rien ne peut faire rater le plan …

 _Quoi de plus fracassant qu'un trio composé de frappadingues ? ~_

 **Dude, j'ai fini le chapitre, il est long, il n'excuse pas mon absence mais bon XD En vrai, j'ai pas eu une seule goutte d'inspi puis BAM BRAAAH ! C'est venu puis EXPLOSION ! ENFIN ! Vous l'attendiez et puis voilà ! Actuellement, je m'attends à être frappé et à des théories de malade sur ce fameux inconnu hé hé ~ J'avoue avoir laissé un grand nombre d'indices mais bon, tout n'est que surprise avec moi … Par exemple, ce merveilleux chapitre, survenant 8 mois plus tard, une véritable insulte aux 3 personnes qui aiment mon histoire XD Bon, je suis mauvaise langue, 4 ! Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis super désolée -; Je vous promet que j'essaierai de me rattraper comme je le pourrai et ce, avec un magnifique chapitre bonus incluant Mey-Rin et Josh.**

 **Bien bien, dans le prochain chapitre, nous finirons la transition avec un événement spécial ~ ~ See you et vraiment désolée pour ce retard !**

 *** :** **Au 19 ème siècle , la condition de la femme était vraiment mauvaise alors parler d'égalité bah… C'est pas leur tasse de thé uu**

 **** : libre à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez ~**

 ***** : Paroles issues de Satan is real de KREATOR !**


	5. CHANGEMENT DE PLAN

Bonsoir à vous ! Bon, vous n'êtes que 3 ou 4 à suivre cette histoire mais j'avais un message à vous faire passer : l'histoire actuelle ne me plaît plus car je la trouve trop kikoo et tout … Je ne me reconnais plus dedans et j'ai donc décidé de la réécrire ! Beaucoup de choses vont changer dedans mais certains personnages et relations resterons identiques ! Cette fois-ci, l'histoire alternera entre journal intime et faits réels ! Je ferai de Makiko une auteure, ce sera meilleur qu'une scientifique ! Son caractère restera sûrement le même, peut être pas en fait. De plus, dans l'autre, je pense avoir révélé trop de choses d'un coup et je trouve ça trop embêtant de modifier ça au cours de l'histoire ! Ensuite, je trouve que mes personnages étaient surpuissants et c'est un peu pourri quoi ! Donc, je vais réécrire ''la machine interdimensionelle'' et le remplacer par ''le cahier du temps !'' Ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais republier les chapitres sous ce nouveau nom, ce sera mieux. C'est fou comme on change vite d'état d'esprit en 1 an ! Cela prendra un peu de temps car je prépare mon bac ! QQ 1 mois et demi avant ma mort… Tchééé ! Je prévois également une autre histoire sur Kuroshitsuji : je publierai le prologue prochainement et verrai les potentiels retours. Si jamais il n'y en a pas, je tenterai avec 1 ou 2 chapitres derrière ! Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit ! Je vous tiendrai au courant et vous dit à la prochaine ! M.J


End file.
